Living the R5 life! A Raura, Rikessa, Rydelington story!
by ausllynow
Summary: You review me update! This is an interactive story about the Lynch Family and Austin and Ally cast! Please review to read! I Promise I will update!
1. Authors Note

**Hello! Just to let you know, this interactive so you can tell me what you want to happen and I might just put it in this story! The chapter will also be dedicated to you for your chosen Idea! I will update as soon as possible but mostly on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. (I'm in middle school so I have A LOT of homework!) I am also excepting a girl for Ryland and Rocky! Please tell me ALL your ideas! After all, no idea is a bad idea! Tell me all your thoughts to the chapters too! This is only my 2nd fan fiction. This story will also include some real quotes from R5tv and twitter and what not. Sorry... I'm rambling. :) Review some ideas for the first chapter!**


	2. Never knew I felt this way

**Dedicated to****_ R5AAFan_**** and ****_I was solo living YOLO_**** and ****_ImGonnaCallYouFern_**** and ****_JulieLapaka_**** and ****_EnvyNV_****! Thanks guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Remember, I will only update if u review! Enjoy!**

Riker's POV

Today I found something. I found my inner feelings.

I know it sounds silly, but I did.

Laura's sister, Vanessa Marano left to Maine to do a photo shoot.

I felt this really weird feeling inside like something was missing.

I felt sad too.

I just noticed today that, I, Riker Lynch, Loves Vanessa Marano.

I have known her for about 2 years and every time I see her I get a tingly feeling.

"To young to dumb to realize" -Bruno Mars

Rocky's POV

Rikeer has been acting weird lately

I don't know why.

It's probably a girl.

Ahhhhh-girls!

Oh sorry! Anyway!

I wished I had a girl.

I was so lonely.

That was until I met Maia. Maia Mitchel.

I thought Ross would be mad but then Im like "Oh yea you like Laur-"

I said that when Laura was in the room with Ross.

I didn't notice her and Ross blew a fuse!

Whoopse!

Luckily she didn't know that I was talking.

She had her nose in a book

Classic Laura!

Ryland's POV

Just like Rocky, I was alone.

Until I went to Peru, met Maia, and saw her genuinely beautiful BFF.

The second I saw her, I fell in love.

We talked a while, went out to eat, stuff like that.

Her affable personality makes her stick out of the crowd.

I hope to see her again someday.

Sadly, we lost contact.

_**As you can see, Riker quotes stuff, Rocky is funny/dumb and Ryland is kinda smart, kinda.**_

_**Tell me what you think RIGHT AWAY so I can update again this weekend! Chow!**_


	3. Raura

**So I came up with a plan. I am going to say before every chapter, either Raura, Rydellington, Rikessa, Rokaia or Rybecca. That chapter will go on from that pairings point of view. review for questions and what you want the next chapter to be in POV. **

**Raura**

Ross's POV

I can't believe Rocky almost told Laura I like her.

If he did I would D-I-E-DIE!

I don't believe she noticed.

If she did Rocky would get it.

He would get it good.

Me and My other Bros (including Ratliff) and sis have this fun-loving relationship.

But not me and Rocky.

We have a "I can do this better," and "Do this or I will punch your face in," sort of relationship.

Laura's POV

I looked up and Ross looked pretty mad.

He looked at me and asked if I heard what Rocky said.

Of course I did.

He said it unbelievably loud.

Well, then again that is why their album is called LOUD.

I told him I didn't hear Rocky.

He sighed with relief and gave Rocky a threatening look.

About an hour after that "incident", I went home and told Vanessa on the phone.

She was all like "OMG! I gotta tell Ratliff! We made a bet! That goof owes me 20 bucks!"

"you bet on this?"

"OF COURSE! You guys were meant to be!"

Then she started singing meant to be from teen beach movie.

"Meant to be you forget your own na-"

I hung up on her.

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Rydellington (1M)

**So today im doin a marathon! YAYYYYYYYY! So there wil be 3 episodes of this! Here is the first one! **

**(Sorry for bad grammar and I forgot to do the disclaimer... I don't own anything but the story line in ALL chapters!)**

Rydel's pov

So here's the info about whats goin' on in the Lynch house now.

So, first, Riker was looking at a picture of Vanessa, sighing, sadly and happily.

I asked him what he was doing and he said "Nothing" very suspiciously, then hid the picture.

Weird right?

Then, Rocky and Ross walked in fighting (as usual)

Not too weird 'cause like I said, that's normal, but they were fighting about Laura. Rocky doesn't like Laura... does he?

Well, anyway... Then, Ratliff walks in.

Ahhhhhh Ratliff...

With his chestnut hair and milk chocolate eyes.. ahhhhhhh...

OH! Sorry!

No..

I don't like Ratliff!

why would you think that!

STOP QUESTIONING ME!

Uh-oh!

He's walking toward me!

oK Rydel, calm yourself.

He's your BFF!

He said "Hey Ryry"

WHAT DO I SAY? WHAT DO I DO!

I meant to say hey but it came out as "Ilikeyouwhoooopssorrydidntmeanthatbye"

Then I ran out the door.

He chased after me.

Then, he caught me.

Right, now he is passing up and down the sidewalk screaming "WHAT!" and "DID YOU TELL RIKER!"

And that is when I quietly asked "SO I guess we're not BFFs any more."

Then he said almost as quiet as I did "No...we were never BFFs. We were never even friends."

That broke my heart.

I started tearing up when he aid "We were always, more than friends."

We started to lean in when I saw Riker in the corner of my eye...

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Rydellington (M2)

**Left off from Riker comin' over...**

**Rikers Pov**

Awww that's sweet!

A couple of young kids kissing!

I hope I have the guts to ask Vanessa when she comes back so we can be like that!

Hey, that girl looks an awful lot like my sis...

The boy looks like Ratli-

WAIT A SECOND!

Oh-My-Gosh.

Please tell me those aren't THEM!

I strut up to them and I can tell that them see me.

They pull away and are all surprised.

I walk up to Ratliff and say firmly "...come...with...me..."

He steps up but then Rydel steps in his way.

She yells "DON'T!"

But I grab Ratli, err, I mean Ellington aside and take him so no one can see us.

He looks REALLY worried and scared.

"ARE YOU GUNNA TAKE CARE OF HER?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Rik, uh, I mean, Sir." He says, his voice cracking a little.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER WITH WORDS, PHSICALLY OR DO SOMETHING SHE DOESN"T WANT TO DO.. YOUR GUNNA GET IT!"

**THe end! I will make another one for the marathon in a couple hours...**


	6. Author's Note (Please Read)

Hi Guys...

Im not sure if people like this story.

If not I will make maybe 2 more chapters but if you guys do like it I will make as many as you want.

Remember Suggestions are Welcome.


End file.
